Caught in Sexual Tension
by Halfblood of Avid Lucidity
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been working together for some time now and the desire for each other had gradually built up during those months. What happens when Hermione catches Draco doing something in his office which is considered inappropriate? DMHG PWP


**Summary: Hermione and Draco have been working together for some time now and the desire for each other had gradually built up during those months. What happens when Hermione catches Draco doing something in his office which is considered inappropriate? DMHG PWP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

~Caught in Sexual Tension~

"Granger! Where are those files?"

Hermione Granger let out an exasperated sigh at the sound of her partner's demands. She had been having a rotten day so far and her colleague's incessant pestering was grating on her nerves. She had gotten to work late since she had been up all night going through one of their department's cases, with no positive results. Now, she was still browsing through the said files, without avail. Damn it, how was she supposed to make a breakthrough with that blasted git interrupting her every bloody hour?

She ran her hands through her hair as she grabbed one of the folders on her desk.

"Granger!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" She yelled back.

"Don't you talk to me like that, Granger!" Was the reply from the other room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She proceeded to the door that separated their offices and wrenched it open. There, she found her partner, Draco Malfoy, shuffling through the papers on his desk.

Her heart leaped to her throat at the sight of the handsome man. Good Godric, he looked unbelievably gorgeous with his blonde hair hanging loose and his intense grey eyes roaming the document in concentration. Hermione shivered at the image of Draco Malfoy, heatedly eyeing her entire body as he slowly climbed on top of her.

'_Merlin, help me.'_ Hermione thought whilst shaking the thoughts away from her mind. This was Draco Malfoy! She shouldn't be having these prurient thoughts about him. Curse whichever deity decided to give the fucking git his good-looks.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or do you actually plan to get over here and hand over the file?"

Hermione resisted the urge to smack the prat on the head. Her eyes narrowed at him as she strode towards his desk and shoved the file in front of him. "Here's your bloody file, Malfoy." She hissed. "Do you need anything else? A cup of coffee? A back massage? Perhaps a smack on the face?"

His long fingers reached for the papers and took hold of them. Oh, his fingers! She spent so many sleepless nights dreaming of those appendages trailing down her heated body, lightly brushing that part between her legs, then slowly making its way past the light thatch of curls, and giving her immense pleasure that often jolted her into consciousness with clammy skin and sopping knickers.

Malfoy gave her an amused smirk. "Why thank you for the thoughtfulness, Granger. I think I'd like that massage but you, of all people, should know that it's not proper office conduct." Then, he proceeded to eye her down making her unwillingly shudder. "Perhaps, I could take your offer in a more _suitable_ environment."

Merlin, the way his words left his lips sounding like velvet caused goose bumps to erupt from her skin and she felt her knickers dampen at the seductive look he was aiming at her.

They had been working together for over a year now and, despite the fact that she should already be immune to it, his advances left her wanting nothing more than to rip his suit off and do to him numerous unspeakable things that her salacious mind could come up with.

Damn, she had to get herself out of there before she took leave of her senses and jump him.

With that, Hermione forced herself to twist her face in disgust. "You're a sick man, Malfoy."

"Admit it, Granger, you want me all the same."

Her heart stop for a second at the reality of the statement but, as fast as the reaction came, her composure returned and she found herself responding sarcastically. "Oh yes, Malfoy, I want you as much as I want a Dementor's Kiss. Get back to work, Malfoy and, for Godric's sake, stop disrupting me from work!"

Not waiting for a response, Hermione pivoted around and walked back into her office, making sure to close the door behind her.

At the safety of her workplace, Hermione let out a moan that she had been holding back the whole time she was in that room. It had to be a sin to look that enticing. She rubbed her thighs together at the thought of him. Merlin, she needed to get Malfoy out of her system before she started acting out her desires.

Hermione unsteadily made her way to her seat and unceremoniously plopped herself down on it. She needed to calm herself and make that throbbing need in her loins disappear.

Perhaps she could – No. The thought of it both disgusted and – to her utter chagrin – aroused her. In spite of entertaining the idea of self-pleasure more times than she wanted to, she had never engaged in such an activity, and she was _not_ about to start now. There was no way she'd resort to such means in a desperate attempt to alleviate her yearning for sweet release.

It was all that stupid git's fault! If he hadn't come waltzing in looking so delicious, she'd never be facing this dilemma. Curse him and his maddening attractiveness. Curse her and her bloody hormones. Curse all of it!

However, Hermione had to admit, his looks weren't the only thing that – as hard as it is for her to admit – attracted her to him.

The war had certainly transformed him. Gone was the boy raised in cruelty and bigotry. Draco Malfoy had come back a changed man. He no longer judged others by their lineage or background. Instead, he seemed to regard everyone by their actions and efficiency. She, being his partner from the start of his employment in the Ministry, had experienced the change in him first hand, and, despite his still remaining arrogance and egocentricity, Hermione found that she liked this Malfoy.

His intelligence and dry wit always ensured that their interactions were never dull. He was also quite observant and, during the times wherein they worked closely together, he understood her tactics instantly without another bout of explanation being needed.

They understood how the other worked and, as time passed, they had slowly earned the reputation in the Ministry as the most efficient partners in their line of work. Of course, it hadn't started like that.

Their interactions in the early days of their partnership were made up of arguments and insults which often ended up in a battle of hexes. They both had to change partners several times because of that but, after it became clear that no one else could put up with Malfoy as much as Hermione could, and no one could keep up with her as much as he could, they had to form some sort of truce. That slowly turned into a sort of friendship wherein they bantered instead of argued.

Hermione didn't know when the attraction began. Perhaps it happened during those times he twisted his repartee to something akin to flirting. Curse him for that too!

Hermione let out an exasperated groan and reached for the file she had been browsing earlier. Maybe work would shove that blighter out of her traitorous mind. _'Curse you, Draco Malfoy!'_

**~ooo~OoOoO~ooo~**

Draco Malfoy held back a smirk at the image of his partner's infuriated look. It was quite entertaining seeing her so irate. He didn't know why – perhaps it was some kind of defect in his self-preservation instincts – but an angry Granger was a sight to behold. The way that bushy mane of hers crackled with energy, a fire igniting in those chocolate orbs, and her luscious lips pursing in annoyance – Merlin, it turned him on. And when she had exited his office, he couldn't help but train his gaze on her delectable arse.

The things he would do to it!

He'd knead that scrumptious backside and watch it turn red as he smacked it repeatedly while fucking her from behind.

Draco bit back a moan at the picture.

'_Fuck, Granger, you minx.'_ He thought as he eyed the bulge in front of his trousers. That bint made him erect just by being in the same room! And don't forget her anger – that was often a factor in arousing him. Damn, that woman was going to be the death of him.

He wasn't quite sure when he started fancying the bookworm. He knew that it was during their school days, wherein she'd often engage in verbal battles with him. Draco found himself wanting to enrage her just to get her to speak to him. However, since he was such an idiotic bigot during those years, he had done his best to burry those feelings concerning her into the very recesses of his being. But, the moment he met her as his partner, that fucking obsession with her came back with more force.

She had grown into one ravishing creature. Her face matured slightly but it still had that innocent-like aspect to it. Her eyes seemed to hold more passion then before and he shivered at the thought of it darkening in lust for him. She still didn't manage to tame her hair but – dear Merlin – instead of making her look like a tree with a bloody nest on her head, it made her look like she had engaged in rounds of mind-blowing sex (and he liked to fantasize that he was the lucky bloke). And her body! Her clothes kept it a good secret, but if her arse was anything to go by, Merlin, he'd do anything to see her bare in front of him, ready for a good shag.

Fuck! Was it just him or did he just harden even more at his thoughts. Shit, it wasn't him. He had to do something about it, quick.

Draco weighed the choices in his head. Should he dare? He was rather aroused more than usual. Besides, no one really came to his office during these times. They were far too busy with their breaks. So, it wouldn't really matter if he did, right?

'_Screw it.'_ He thought and sent a locking spell as well as a silencing spell at his door. It was a sign that he didn't wish to be disturbed, and his co-workers knew better than to bother him when said spells were up.

He then proceeded to unzip his pants and let his engorged member out of its confines. Draco hissed at the feel of the cold air and wasted no time in grabbing hold of his dick. Closing his eyes in concentration, he let his mind create a lewd fantasy that starred the woman in the room adjacent to his. The Granger in his mind had her darkened orbs trained on his while she seductively took his hardened flesh into her small hands and languidly stroked it up and down. Gradually, her hold on his length tightened and the speed of her strokes increased.

By this time, Draco was already panting fiercely. His groans of pleasure echoed throughout his small office as he worked on reaching ecstasy.

Then, the Granger in his imagination took his member into her warm, wet mouth and rapidly bobbed her head – that did it for him. With a wanton cry of "Granger", Draco climaxed onto his hand.

After a few seconds of erratic breathing, Draco reached for his wand to cast a _scourgify_ when he was frozen in place by the sound of the door creaking open. His head whipped around and his eyes widened in shock.

"Granger!"

Hermione stood by the door that connected their offices with a strange look in her eyes. But Draco didn't bother trying to decipher whatever it was because he was too astonished at the situation. However, there was one word that remained in his still slightly hazy mind.

'_Shit.'_

**~ooo~OoOoO~ooo~**

Hermione wasn't quite sure what had compelled her to do what she did. All she knew was that she couldn't concentrate on her job whilst the thoughts of the Ferret filled her mind. So, she had decided to take a small, quick peek at her partner.

What she had not expected to find was the erotic sight of Malfoy masturbating in his office.

Hermione's mouth had dried up and she felt that throbbing come back in full force. Heat spread throughout her body and she felt liquid gush out of her nether lips. Unconsciously, her thighs tightened together as she struggled to breath.

No matter how many times she tried to force herself to just back away and close the door, her body refused to listen. Her eyes stayed transfixed on the pleasured look on his face then trailed down to the movement of his hands.

The moment Hermione's tongue darted out to wet her lips, she was instantly jarred out of her trance. She cursed herself for letting her lust takeover and started to back away from the door. However, she was stopped in her tracks when her name came out of Malfoy's mouth. He groaned it out in a voice thick with utmost desire that it made Hermione shiver all over.

She looked at him in slight shock. Did he just-? He did, right?

In her state of both astonishment and arousal, Hermione unwillingly let the door creak open. Malfoy immediately turned to her with a startled look on his face.

"Granger!" he exclaimed. He seemed to be just as stunned as she was.

Hermione stood by the door, trying to get her bearings back. However, when her sight darted back to that impressive organ between his legs, all thoughts flew out of her head. Malfoy must've noticed the direction of her gaze when he quickly tried to zip his pants back up.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and darkened slightly. She can't have that. Before she knew what on earth she was doing, Hermione strode towards him and placed her hands on top of his. Malfoy snapped his attention from his pants towards her.

"Granger, what are y-" He was cut off when Hermione lifted his semen-coated fingers to her lips and meticulously licked them clean. She moaned at the taste of his essence and proceeded to take one of his digits into her hot mouth and suckled on it. _'Mmm… he tastes so good.'_

**~ooo~OoOoO~ooo~**

Draco's breath hitched. Was this really happening? Was Granger really there, in front of him, sucking on his fingers? When he felt her tongue twirl around his appendage, he decided that yes, this was indeed reality. He felt his dick start to stir as he watched her savor the taste that layered his hand. She opened her eyes to reveal darkened orbs glinting with lust that, Draco guessed, probably matched his own.

Merlin, she looked so sexy lapping on his hand like that. Draco wondered what her lips would feel like wrapped around a different part of his body.

His thoughts were cut off when Hermione dropped his hands and leaned forward until he could feel her breath on his ear. Draco jolted a bit when her fingers wrapped around his semi-hard erection. He bit back a groan that threatened to escape him when she suddenly stroked upward.

"Gran -" he was cut off yet again when she leaned forward and licked the shell of his ear and gave it a light nip. Then, she pulled back and stared right into his eyes. She slowly went down on her knees, not breaking eye contact for even just a moment. Oh, Salazar! Was she going too—?

Draco let out a hiss when Hermione took his cock and licked it from base to top. Her thumb grazed its tip and spread the moisture that had gathered down his gradually swelling organ. She then leaned forward and took the head into her mouth and twirled her tongue around it. Hermione sucked on it for a while before taking him in fully and bobbing her head. Her tongue pressed on the underside of his shaft as she repeatedly took him into her mouth. Draco let out another groan when he felt himself hitting the back of her throat.

Fuck! He couldn't believe his fantasy was becoming reality. Her mouth felt incredibly good. He watched her intently as his member repetitively disappeared within her lips. The image she made looked unbelievably erotic – Hermione Granger, on her knees, sucking his dick.

"You like that don't you, Granger?" Draco said darkly as he grabbed her by her hair. "Sucking on my cock like this." He growled while thrusting into her hot mouth. Then she moaned, sending delicious fissures of pleasure throughout his body.

"Shit!" He cursed, feeling that he was close to the edge. No, he couldn't have that. His next orgasm would be inside this bloody minx. With that in mind, his hands curled around her tresses and pulled her away from his organ, biting back his body's demand for sweet release.

She let out a small whimper as he stood up then promptly deposited her on his chair and instantly assaulted her lips with his. Their kiss was rough and full of need. Their desires rolled out of their bodies in waves as they desperately clung onto each other, their hands exploring one another, trying to feel their burning flesh.

**~ooo~OoOoO~ooo~**

Hermione moaned loudly when Draco trailed kisses down from her lips to her neck, nipping and sucking on the way. She could feel his calloused hands rubbing the inside of her thigh as she stole down his shirt to feel his taut muscles, flexing whilst he continued to explore her with those lips of his.

He growled when he met his first hindrance – her blouse. Hermione gasped as he impatiently tore the fabric off. She was just about to voice her complaint when the git bent forward and licked her breast through her bra. Damn Ferret! Distracting her when she was about to make a wi – "Oh!" She cried out when he pinched both her nipples.

At the sight of his smirk, Hermione couldn't help but want to wipe it off his face. She placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him into another searing kiss. Hermione grinned against his mouth when he moaned in pleasure. Her hands moved nimbly as they worked to divest him of his robes.

In seconds, she had her hands running down his bare chest as he yanked her skirt off. Draco pulled away and looked down. Blushing, Hermione tried to close her legs in an attempt to prevent him from seeing the wetness that had seeped through her knickers. But she was stopped when he placed his hands on her knees and spread them apart. Hermione let out a whimper at the hungry look in his eyes and the sight of him licking his lips.

"You look so _wet_, Granger." He said huskily and proceeded to tug her knickers down her legs. "So _wet_ for me." He added before pushing her legs until her knees met her shoulders, fully exposing her to him. His fingers made its way to her cunt and caressed it lightly, eliciting a hiss from her. He chuckled at her reaction, then roughly jabbed two fingers into her opening.

Hermione let out a gasp at the sudden intrusion. Her hips bucked to meet his fingers as they gradually sped up.

"You feel so tight. I can't wait to be inside you." He groaned. He hastened his thrusts, trying to get her to reach her peak. Draco wasn't sure he'd be able to hold back any longer. Her moans of pleasure were extremely arousing to him.

The sounds she made grew louder, her hips moved faster against his hand, and he felt her muscles clamp around his digits. He watched her intently as she slowly reached ecstasy. Merlin, she looked so fucking beautiful with her head thrown back in pleasure like that.

"Cum for me, Granger." He demanded as he rubbed his thumb against her clit.

Hermione let out a scream as her juices gushed out onto his hand. Draco licked his lips at the sight but continued to drive his fingers into her, letting her ride out her orgasm. Then, he pulled out his digits and licked her essence off of it. "Hm, Granger. You taste so good."

Hermione didn't have time to catch her breath when Draco leaned over her, grabbed the chair's armrests, and rammed his cock into her. She screamed at the mix of pleasure and pain coursing throughout her body. She could feel every vein and ridge against her walls. Fuck, he felt so _big_!

"Granger." He growled, trying to stop himself from coming at the feel of her tight, wet, pussy gripping his hardened dick. Shit, it felt so good being buried in her warmth. "I'm going to fuck you until you're unable to fucking walk!"

Hermione felt more liquid flow out of her cunt at his statement. A throaty moan escaped her lips as she replied. "What are you waiting for then, _Draco_?" She raised her arms above her head and grabbed onto the back of the chair, arching her spine, and thrusting her breasts forward.

Draco's cock twitched at the sexy image she made – her body curved in a positively sensual pose, ready for him to do anything he wanted with it. Sweet Salazar, she was so beautiful! He positioned her ankles to rest on his shoulders and pulled back until his member was almost out. Then, without warning, he sharply thrust back into her welcoming heat, eliciting a long, drawn-out mewl from her. He repeated this motion over and over again, burying himself deep into her.

"You're so _tight_, Love. Fuck! You feel so good."

"Oh, Draco!" She cried out. He had never thought that his name could sound so _erotic_ coming from her mouth. "More! Faster!" She demanded, to which he happily complied.

He grabbed her bra and ripped it off before roughly grabbing onto one of her breasts, squeezing it in time with his strokes. Gradually, the speed of his thrusts increased as he plowed deeper into her. He felt her muscles clench around his length, making him aware of her approaching release. The tightening of her walls made him hiss in pleasure, bringing him to the brink of climax as well.

However, something in him wanted to prolong this encounter. He'd been waiting for this for so long and he might never get the chance again.

The moment he felt the beginnings of her orgasm, Draco instantly pulled out of her, stopping himself from following her over the edge.

Hermione screamed in both protest at the loss and bliss at her release. Draco, on the other hand, grasped on the armrest firmly, forcing himself to gather back his bearings. But he found it hard to restrain his desire to cover her body with his cum as he watched her face twist in immense pleasure. Instead, he brought up one of his hands and cupped her mound, rubbing it as she came down from her euphoria.

Breathing heavily, Hermione opened her eyes to meet the man's darkened ones. "W-why did you pull out?"

Draco simply smirked. Without warning, he pulled her to her feet then bent her over his desk and instantly pressed his own body flush against her back. His hand found its way back to her pussy and languidly stroked it. "I've always wanted to get you into this position, Granger." He huskily whispered in her ear while pinching her clit.

She moaned at the feel of his hard pectorals on her back as well as the wonderful things his fingers were doing to her nether lips. Her body burned again with need, longing to reconnect with him in the most intimate way possible.

"How do you feel being fucked from behind, Love?" He purred as he grabbed his cock and slowly ran the head up and down her slit.

Hermione moved her hips, trying to get him to enter her again. But Draco would have none of it.

"Ah, ah, ah… none of that, Love." He chuckled huskily. "I want you to beg for it. What do you want, Granger? Tell me." Honestly, he desired nothing more than to be reunited with her heat, but he wanted to hear her ask for it. He wanted to hear her plead for him to take her in the most animalistic way possible. He wanted to hear her say _whose she was._

She whimpered. "Please…"

"Please what?" He whispered, nipping on her ear, eliciting another gasp from her. "Please what, _Hermione?" _He repeated as he teasingly inserted the head of his member inside her then taking it out again.

Hermione growled in frustration. "Please, Draco! I want to feel you inside me again! I want you to fuck me until I am unable to walk for a week! I want you to make me come!"

Her words and tone snapped his control and he surged forward, impaling her again on his hardened cock. Hermione screamed as she felt the sensation of being full again.

If possible, Draco's cock would have hardened even more at the sound she made. Fuck, who would've thought that this bookworm was a screamer? And _he_ had caused that reaction.

"No one can make you scream like this." He growled, ramming his cock harder into her sleek cunt. "No one can bring you this much pleasure. No one can make you feel this way, Hermione. Only me. You're mine." His fingers trailed down to just above where they are joined and pinched it, earning him a moan from her. "Say it, Hermione. Tell me whose you are. Tell me!" He demanded, giving her a particularly hard thrust.

When she didn't comply immediately, he stood upright and slapped her rump.

"Yours!" She cried out. "Only yours, Draco!"

"That's right." He growled and gave her delectable derriere another slap. "Only mine." He then spread her ass cheeks apart and watched his shaft disappear within her and come back out covered in her juices. He smirked in utter satisfaction at the sight.

Hermione felt herself getting close to that height of pleasure she experienced earlier. Her whole body tensed as it prepared itself for another release. "Draco! I'm – I'm…"

Draco groaned at the tightening of her walls again, bringing him to the edge once more. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up until her back was arched against his body. His other hand made its way to one of her breasts and pinched the taut nipples as he licked the length of her neck. "Cum with me, Hermione. Cum all over my cock!"

Hermione let out another scream when her orgasm shook her body. Draco climaxed with her, flooding her walls with spurts of his warm seed. She felt the mix of their fluids run down her thigh and, Merlin forgive her, but she found that utterly titillating.

Draco stumbled back onto the chair, bringing Hermione along, with him still lodged deep inside her. They stayed that way, catching their breaths.

When Hermione suddenly motioned to get up Draco's arms tightened around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go, Malfoy!" She demanded, trying to wiggle away from his lap, which served to make the situation worse because she felt his member start to stretch her walls again and she instantly stopped her movement.

"If you want another go, Hermione, all you need to do is ask." He hissed, trying his best to calm his rising arousal. Shit, he'd never been this libidinous towards other women before.

"No." She tried to protest. "This shouldn't have happened! I refuse to be a toy to satisfy your pleasure, Malfoy!"

"Who said you'd be?"

Her eyes widened and she tried to look at him over her shoulder. His hands were keeping her in place, preventing her from moving away. "What?"

Draco leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

"Y-you have?"

He nodded and, as he licked the shell of her ear, he asked. "Would you accompany me to dinner this Saturday?"

His ministrations, as well as his fingers trailing up her thigh, were distracting her. Nevertheless, she forced herself to speak. "I-I'd have to think about it." She gasped when his fingers brushed against her sensitive nub. "Pe-perhaps…"

"What would you have me do to make you say 'yes'?" He purred, pinching her clit while at it.

All of a sudden, Hermione wrenched herself away from him. He hissed when the cold air harshly hit his cock after being ripped away from her warmth. Draco was sure that she was about to leave, but got a surprise when she simply turned around and straddled him. She neared her lips to his ear and whispered. "Convince me further."

His hands immediately came up to grasp her waist. "With pleasure." Then he pulled her down to reunite them in the most intimate way possible.


End file.
